


The Dance

by Multifandomwriter1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thomas and Angelica are sassy, and kind of romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter1/pseuds/Multifandomwriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Jefferson offers Angelica Schuyler a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there are not enough fics for Angelica and TJeff! Here's a little one-shot.

Angelica would never dream of dancing with him.

The candles glowed, conversations hummed, lilting tunes came forth from the orchestra. Angelica Schuyler stood off to the side, trying to avoid being bombarded with bachelors. They attempted to flirt, tried their best to woo her, aimed to get her to dance with them.

Angelica turned them all down with a polite nod of her head. She wouldn't settle for anyone who didn't meet her ideals. Her younger sister Peggy called her stubborn and picky. Angelica knew what she liked and what she didn't like, and refused to be swayed into something she didn't want.

Her other sister, Eliza, spun around the dance floor, Alexander Hamilton at her arm. They had not skipped one dance. Eliza's cheeks glowed pink and Alexander's face was lit up with a massive smile. Angelica tore her longing and envious gaze away from them and let a soft and quiet sigh escape her lips. Eliza would always have something, or someone for that matter, that Angelica dreamed of. 

Now was not the time to dwell on such a matter. Eliza and Alexander were happily married and Angelica would have rather perished than interfere in any way with their overall joy. She kept her thoughts and fantasies to herself.

There was one unmarried man who had not asked her to dance, which slightly surprised Angelica; she was not vain at all, she was simply accustomed to always having men doting on her. She did not enjoy it particularly, but it was interesting to her that one man out of all of them, had not inquired of her hand. Angelica spotted him, talking away with some fine young woman. 

His name was Thomas Jefferson. In Angelica's eyes, he was headstrong, argumentative and not at all as perfect as the ladies swooned that he was. Angelica, who would always side with Alexander, especially disliked Thomas' need to correct Alexander's every move. 

Angelica would never dream of dancing with him.

Angelica took a long sip from her wine glass, watching him over the rim. He excused himself from his conversation with the girl. He stepped away and Angelica realised he was drawing near her. She hastened to move away and locate to a further away place in the crowded room.

No such luck. She felt cool fingers catch her bare forearm and she spun around, her face inches away from Thomas'. He smiled at her and she saw, despite herself, that it was a handsome smile.

"You've been avoiding me all night," he remarked, letting go of her arm.

"I did not anticipate that you were looking for me to offer you my acknowledgment," Angelica replied, caught off guard.

"You never seemed to me to be the type to avoid confrontation," Thomas said. He stood so close to Angelica that he could feel her breath on his face. 

"Pardon?"

"I'm well aware that you disapprove of me putting up an argument against your darling Hamilton." Thomas stared squarely at Angelica. 

She folded here arms across her chest, defensively. "He's not my 'darling', and I am not against another person having differing opinions than him." This was only partially the truth.

"Then what is your glacial behaviour towards me?" Thomas wanted to know. His eyes slid up and down her, from her petticoated skirt, to her tendrils of curls that framed her face.

"You wish for an honest reply?" Angelica boldly asked.

He nodded.

"I do not like you because you are politically obstinate," she answered, simply. Her hands gripped her long satin skirt as she waited with slight apprehension for his reply.

He was calm and cool, but in his dark eyes was a feisty sparkle. He held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

Angelica didn't bat an eyelash. She arched her eyebrow skyward. This was a challenge and she would always carry out a challenge. She didn't wish to dance with him but she also didn't want to back down. "But of course," she replied, feigning sweetness.

She set her hand in his and he lead her onto the dance floor. A waltz hummed from the orchestra. Eliza, from across the ballroom, looked at Angelica in shock, noticing her dance partner. Alexander looked over too and Angelica was certain he was properly mortified and prepared to go rescue her. Angelica shrugged in reply, to assure them she was fine with it. 

Thomas was a challenge. Her challenge. He considered her one as well. It was one thing they shared mutually.

Thomas slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, her chest almost completely pressed against his. Angelica found him to be a surprisingly good dancer and they were in a rhythmic sync. His hand was soft and gentle in hers, curled across her fingers lightly. 

"So you think I'm politically obstinate," Thomas rephrased, pushing her waist outwards for her to twirl out and then glide back into place in his arms.

"I do," Angelica tartly said. "You do not consider anyone's political opinions except your own. And you spent years in France, away from your country and then come back and expect to lead? Ludicrous." 

"My years in France were extremely productive. I believe you need to visit. May be good for your stubborn soul," Thomas replied. Angelica's grip on his hand tightened, in agitation. 

"Perhaps you need to come back to the present and not your vacation. America is in political upheaval and your outlandish ideas are only adding to the turmoil," Angelica hissed. She would have pulled away from the dance altogether if he hadn't held her so snugly against him, restricting her escape. 

"What do you feel this country needs?" Thomas inquired. They weren't particularly dancing anymore, more or less they were swaying back and forth. 

"It needs strong leaders who are united and are powerful together," Angelica firmly stated. "They should agree to uphold the same laws as the people's and not take their position for granted."

"You should be a politician," Thomas commented. "You're driven, determined, and extremely persuasive."

Angelica was surprised by this unexpected compliment and stuttered out a reply, "Excuse me?"

"It was just a random thought. This argument we've been having is not unlike a political dispute. You would excel at them." Thomas was genuine. "You have a strong conviction, just like I do."

Angelica drew in a deep breath and found herself saying, "Mr. Jefferson, I highly doubt we will ever agree on any matter involving our country but I must say, we are united in the key fact that we have strong ideals and will strive to accomplish them, no matter what it takes."

Thomas nodded. "I suppose you are correct, Miss Schuyler. Perhaps we are not as different as we originally anticipated."

The music ended. Thomas let Angelica go. He took her hand in his as delicately as if he were handling precious porcelain, drawing it to his lips and pressing a kiss on her knuckles. He wished her a good evening and walked away.

Angelica stood alone on the dance floor, still feeling the heat of his lips on her hand and the electricity crackling through her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy that? Want me to write another? Leave a comment then! Xx


End file.
